1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game boards, and in particular, to a pegged game board incorporating an encoded underlay which facilitates the movement and positioning of light transmitting playing pieces.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional game boards generally require the use of predesignated game moves or other functions, and exclusively use dice, spinners, cards and the like for such game functions. This requirement can break up the flow of game play which is essential for certain games where continuous and easy play movement is needed. In addition, the features of most game boards are set; all information contained on the board is either visible and known to all players or, conversely, is hidden and unknown to all players.
Typically, there can be little or no variation in game board function. In a very few games, game board information can be varied. In most of these cases though, the means for making game board changes are physical, such as opening or closing shutters or repositioning game elements by hand. In addition, game information is generally identified by such obviously disadvantageous means as reliance upon one's opponent to indicate correct or incorrect movements.